In a portable terminal device, a built-in battery (secondary battery) is required to be charged. The battery of the portable terminal device is charged by placing the portable terminal device on a charging stand (cradle) including one or more terminal mounting sections for one or more portable terminal devices.
A charging stand of this type is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The charging stand disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a terminal mounting section on which the portable terminal device is to be removably mounted.